She's just a girl and she's on fire
by written-in-our-scars
Summary: When she first meets him she doesn't like him, or maybe he doesn't like her. Nonetheless she thinks it's mutual dislike. When Phil invites him to move in, she's seething. He's an arrogant, condescending, miserable *insert insult here*. Only Phil thinks he's got light radiating out of his ass.
1. Chapter 1

When she first meets him she doesn't like him, or maybe he doesn't like her. Nonetheless she thinks it's mutual dislike. When Phil invites him to move in she's seething. He's an arrogant, condescending, miserable *insert insult here*. Only Phil thinks he's got light radiating out of his ass. Okay so maybe she was a little jealous, but it had been her and Phil for almost 7 years and it's hard to have someone come in and upset the status quo, especially when it's Grant Ward.

"Really Skye, I don't understand why you dislike him so much, I mean he doesn't seem like a bad person..."

Skye rolls her eyes, "So he might not be the devil's child but he's still a jackass, Jemma."

"You mean a _very_ handsome jackass."

"Jesus Jem would you stop with the dreamy eyes. So he might be conventionally attractive and okay, his body might be considered a masterpiece to some, but that still doesn't negate the fact that he's a douchebag, stop being so damn shallow," she grumps.

"You're awfully whoned up by him," her bestfriend smirks.

"Because I can't stand him."

"Right. when did you see his body again Skye? Have you been looking when you shouldn't?" Jemma exaggerates shock.

Skye scoffs, "now you're just trying to annoy me. What part of I don't like the guy, don't you understand? he just hardly ever wears a shirt. the guy loves himself way too much."

"Whatever you say my dearest Skye."

"Okay now I'm leaving, bye." she gets up but only heads for the bathroom, not before missing her bestfriend accessive laughter.

"Oh come on Skye, I was only playing with you!"

She ignores her and locks the toilet door. She'll let her suffer for a bit, but she can never stay mad at Jemma for too long.

She's in a good mood and it's kind of out of nowhere, but Skye'll take it. She takes her time to get ready for classes, because for once she's not running late, and she even has time for breakfast.

Cereal might be Skye's all time favourite food, she could live on the stuff. She almost skips into the kitchen and reaches for the frosties before she's rudely interrupted.

"We're out of milk."

Skye jumps, "Jesus christ Ward, you scared the crap out of me." Creep.

Grant just shrugs. Suddenly Her mood takes a downer. He's an ass who's used up all the milk.

"I'll just have to makes some toast then," she grumbles to herself.

After buttering the bread she wonders if it's just him at home.

"Where's phil?"

"He had some business to attend to."

"Without you? I thought you two where joint at the hip," she snarks.

He chuckles darkly before picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"You haven't killed him have you?"

Grant rolls his eyes, "Yes Skye, I killed him with untraceable poison and now I'm the head of the firm, it was my plan all along."

"I knew it!"

"Goodbye Skye, have a good day at school." he gets up, finishes his coffee and places it in the sink.

"Jackass," she mumbles as he leaves.

Grant rolls his eyes. Skye might not like him but he actually finds her quite amusing, most days.

 ** _Authochapr's_** **note:**

 **So I've loosely based this story on Clueless and I'm really excited about it. there's a lot more to come and would love to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she?"

"A client."

Skye frowns, "Why is Ward flirting with her then?"

"Skye"

"He's an ass Phil, and I don't know how you can't see it!" she turns to look at the pair of flirting idiots, he's grinning and laughing and it makes her shiver. He's such a creep.

Phil sighs, "He's a great asset to the firm Skye, plus he hasn't had the best luck in life and he's a good guy, if you would only try and get to know him..."

Skye snorts "Why would I want to know that? He's practically prostituting himself..." she grumbles.

Phil shakes his head. "Would you at least try to be civil," he pats her shoulder before going to join the sick inducers.

"I can't promise anything," she grumbles. They're all laughter and smiles and she finds herself mocking their sickly grins to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I didn't know you were a whore, Ward," she folds her arms as she slumps down on the couch next to the armchair Grant's reading on.

He looks up from his book before glancing back down. "What is it now, Skye?" he asks as if she were a petulant child.

"When will you stop acting like you're somehow better than me?"

Grant bits down on his lip. he's not amused by her today, frankly he's a little annoyed but he doesn't take to her bait.

"Her name is Kara. we've just finished a deal and I'm taking her out on Friday. Doing what you're suggesting, is'nt really my thing."

Skye's throat constricts and she's left with nothing snarky to rebut.

He's glances up at her, "Wow you finally have nothing to say Skye? that's a first," his voice is seeping with sarcasm as a grin arises on his lips.

Her eyes point daggers at him and he can't help the quiet laughter that escapes.

"asshole," she mumbles at the bottom of the stairs out of earshot, and she's left wound up for the rest of the evening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She must be half asleep when she bumps into something big and damp. "damn it," she grumbles before her eyes scan the object of her annoyance. It's Ward with a towel around his waist.

"of course it's you."

"good morning to you to, Skye," he folds his arms as a smirk of amusement settles on his face.

"did you ever, you know, consider putting on a shirt?"

"I was planning on it, you know, when I got to my _room_."

She controls herself from pushing him so he can fall flat on his ass.

"Wait isn't it Saturday?" she smirks. "You're up early, did you're date realise what a jerk you are and ditch you?" she snickers as her arms slide across each other.

Grant laughs, that dark laugh that has become all too familiar.

"Hi, you must be Skye."

Skye turns around to see the woman she remembers as Kara in one of Grant's shirts and not much else. The idea of anyone doing _that_ with Grant is vomit worthy.

"umm yeah hi," skye mumbles as she forces a smile to try and cover up her embarrassment, before quickly escaping to the bathroom, not before missing the embrace the pair share. Her stomach turns.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He was doing that while we were in the house Phil! it's gross!"

"Skye," the man sighs as he pinches the bridge of his forehead.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Skye you're almost 21, if you would stop acting like a child. It's his house too, he's an adult and as long as he's not disturbing us, he does what he likes."

"Seriously?" she almost yells.

"We're not having this discussion any more Skye. If you had just this one grievance maybe we could talk about it, but you take issue in everything Grant does and I have had enough. I don't want to hear any more complaints about him, do you hear me?"

"But what if he-"

"Enough." Phil finalises.

Skye looks like a wounded deer as she mumbles, "fine," before storming off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She doesn't know why she's crying, but she hates Phil and she frickin' hates Grant Ward. They were fine before he showed up, Phil would always consider her feelings and now it's like he doesn't care because he's got a stupid guy to talk about his stupid law stuff with, who he has those stupid hushed whispers with and the private jokes she doesn't understand. She might as well not exist.

there's a light knock at the door which Skye ignores. She hears the door creak open and she turns to her side so the visitor won't see her likely red, swollen face.

"if it makes you feel better I won't bring Kara to the house again..."

Skye scoffs. Of course Mr. perfect I've-got-light-shining-out-of-my-ass would come and try and make peace.

"Look Skye, we live together, we have to at least be civil. I'm trying..."

She rolls her eyes, "stop acting like I'm a stubborn bitch with no reason to dislike you. I know what you are Ward and soon enough Phil is going to see right through you!"

Grant sighs, "Whatever Skye."

"Yeah whatever," she mumbles as she hears the door slam.

 **Author's note:**

 **Firstly thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. So that's chapter two. What do you guys think? I find writing Coulson more challenging than the others, but I hope it wasn't too bad... And as you've probably guessed this story has zero to do with the show accept for the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

She's a mess, a drunken mess. He'd seemed like a decent guy. he was going to take her home where they could... until she backed out and he got mad. She'd kneed him in the balls when he'd tried to make an advance at her then quickly made a run for it to her car.

She doesn't think he followed but she can barely focus on anything, the alcohol and tears bluring her senses. She could call Phil but she doesn't want him to be mad, any more mad than he had been with her nowadays. She could call Jemma but she's out of town with her new boyfriend. Everyone is slowly leaving her it seems, and that just makes her cry even more. She's got one other option but she won't let it be an option. she'd rather stay in the car and wait until she sobers up, but she's in a bad part of town and the guy might still be out there... so she lets her pride go and makes the call.

"Skye?" the voice is skeptical.

"I-" and she sobs because she has no idea where to start.

"Where are you?" he's worried and she doesn't understand why, when she's been nothing but awful to him, the drunken mind sometimes holds the honest truth.

the directions come in between sobs.

"Who is it?" Kara. Skye finds herself snorting.

"Skye. I need to go."

"Wait, what?"

"She's in trouble."

"Should I come?"

"it's fine, I'll call you tomorrow"

Skye doesn't know why, but she finds herself smiling at their exchange.

"Skye I'm on my way, just stay where you are, okay?"

she nods not realising that he can't see her and hangs up the phone.

She glugs down the rest of the jack daniels, preparing herself for a lecture from Ward.

0

It feels like hours that he's been driving to find her, he's starting to panic but he won't allow it to affect him. When he finally sees her car, he sighs in relief.

"Skye," he knocks on the window. She jumps but then lets him in when she realises who it is and he settles into the passanger seat.

"are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She shakes her head as tears roll down her cheek.

"Skye..."

"I know Ward okay? you don't need to tell me, I'm a stupid little girl and you're better than me in every single way."

"That wasn't what I was going to say Skye."

"Arggh why are you being so nice to me? It's infruriating when all I ever am is a bitch to you..."

"True," he laughs and she looks at him with a drunken smile.

"but believe it or not I care about Phil," his teeth catch the corner of his lip.

She looks at him, really looks at him like she's analysing him and he drops his head.

"Why did you leave Kara?" her voice is husky.

"Because you needed me."

She begins fidgeting with her fingers, "I don't deserve it..."

"You're drunk Skye, in the morning you'll have something to complain about."

She laughs, "true," and he laughs back as they smile at each other. Maybe just maybe this is a truce.

"You won't tell Phil?"

"I promise."

"Even though you care about him...?"

"I care about you too," he says and she goes back to analysing his face before he looks away.

"Come on we should get you home, can you walk?"

"I'm drunk Ward, I'm not an invalid."

His lips edge into a smile and he nods."Right. We've got to switch sides..."

"What about your car?"

"I'll pick it up in the morning."

"This isn't a nice neighbourhood Ward..."

"I don't care, lets just switch so we can go home."

Skye tugs down on her lip before fumbling out of the car. Grant quickly gets out too, just in case she needs his help, which as it turns out she does as she almost slides to the floor.

"woah there," he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to her feet.

"Ow, your touch is like steel, Ward!" she cringes in his arms.

Grant can't help the laughter that escapes him.

"Don't laugh at me," she turns and pokes his chest.

"Okay Skye," he smirks.

"You're an ass."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," he mumbles before helping her to the other side.

"I can do this myself," she shoos him away but doesn't make any move to leave his hold.

When she's slumped in the passanger seat, she finally feels safe and peaceful and she can't help her eyes from closing.

0

She doesn't know how long she's been out for but when her eyes flicker open, she hasn't forgetten the events of the evening.

she looks to Ward and he looks exhausted. She's sorry that she's probably disrupted his sleep. She sighs and goes to look out the window.

Grant flickers a glance her way.

"There was a guy... I was going to... but I backed out and then he tried to- but I didn't let him..." She chokes.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens as his jaw tenses.

"Do you remember what he was driving?"

"No, I don't even know if he owned a car..."

Grant nods and tugs over his lip. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

He hadn't lectured, hadn't acted superior, he just cared... she doesn't deserve it. Doesn't deserve him... All this time she's been acting like such a brat.

She turns to him and rests her hand on his. she's left surprised when he doesn't retreat, so she goes on.

"It's fine Ward, I'm fine," she tries to reassure.

He doesn't say anything but she notes his grip loosen slightly.

She drops her hand, "I'm sorry..."

Ward frowns, "Skye, this isn't your fault you don't need to be sorry."

and he's still thinking about her. What was wrong with her?

"I know- I know that. I'm just sorry for how I've been treating you. Phil's right, you're a good guy..."

Ward shrugs.

"Stop acting so modest, it's annoying," she finds herself laughing.

She notices the corners of his lips spread, "just glad you're okay, Skye."

She smiles and places her hand over his again. They're at a traffic light and this time he glances down at the touch before going back to the road. She quickly pulls away and goes back to looking out the window.

"Your appology's accepted."

Skye smiles, maybe this is a truce after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Now on the story, I hope you guys enjoy.**

They're at a fancy restaurant. Phil suggested that Grant invite Kara. Skye didn't know they were that serious.

He had been so attentive to Kara's every need. He silently wrapped his jacket around her when they were walking from the car to the restaurant and she'd been shivering. he pulled out her chair for her and he frickin well laughs and smiles at every word she says. Skye doesn't understand why she feels nauseous at their every exchange when she and Grant had been on good terms since that night, nonetheless she finds herself stuffing her face while barely remembering to swallow.

"Skye, are you okay?" Phil frowns at her.

"fin-d, jus hungry" she manages to get out with food still in her mouth. Grant looks at her and Kara smiles awkwardly.

They finish dinner, Phil insists on paying but they don't make a move to leave, too engrossed in conversation, apart from Skye, she's barely spoken a word. She heard that dinner had been nice, but honestly she hadn't tasted a thing. Now she wants to go home and sleep off her food coma and the sick feeling in her gut.

0000

"You were quiet at dinner..." Grant takes a seat next to Skye. She shrugs but doesn't take her eyes off the t.v screen. They had driven Kara home, Phil had gone to bed and Grant must have taken a shower before he had joined her.

"You okay?"

She's been in a weird mood since dinner and she's starting to realise that it might have something to do with seeing Grant be a boyfriend, and it's not that she wants to be his girlfriend, it's Grant, it's weird, really weird, but Jemma's got something good going with her boyfriend and Grant's got something good with Kara, and she's, she's just alone.

"Fine just tired and kinda stressed about my finals." And it's not a lie, but she isn't about to go into anything deeper.

He nods but in a way that is uncertain, "I can help you study if you want?"

Her lips rise in a smile and she turns to him, "thanks," he smiles back at her with a nod. In a weird way she's glad that she'd had that crappy a night a few weeks ago because whatever it was between them now was fastly blossoming into a friendship.

"Kara's nice."

"yeah, she is" he nods.

"But?" she looks back at him.

He shrugs, "I don't know... I guess I've never done the whole relationship thing..."

"Well I've haven't either so I can't really give you any advice, but you seem like you're doing alright. You've got this Ward," she smiles back at him.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"No problem buddy," she nudges his arm playfully.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now," he leans in and presses a kiss to Skye's cheek. What was that?

"Goodnight Skye."

"Night," and she's left biting her lip for the rest of the night.

0000

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen so much paper in my life," and she can tell that he's trying not to laugh.

"Stop it, I study best when I re-write things, alright? stop!" she elbows his chest.

"Hey!" he cries as he continues to try his best not to laugh.

She goes to slap his chest but he catches her hands before she can release the blow and somehow they end up eyes locked, Skye's teeth find her lip for a moment before Ward releases his grip and she moves away. Grant looks back at the mess of paper and shakes his head with an amused smile.

She looks back at him, "What is so funny?"

"I don't know, this is all just very Skye."

"Do you want to help or not?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know if I can read any of this... I thought you used your laptop?"

She shrugs, "I learn better like this."

0000

They had been at it for a while now. Skye's doodling on her notes that are in front of Grant, while Grant reads out a question from the piece of paper.

"What are you two up to?" Phil frowns.

She smiles up at Phil, "Grant's helping me study."

"Right, well I brought home mexican," he smiles.

"Yum, I'm starving... can we eat now Ward?"

"Two more questions and we're done."

"God you're taking this more seriously than I am and I'm the one taking the frickin' exam"

"You need to pass Skye."

"and you think I won't?"

"you're easily distracted, case in point" he eyes the doodles of the stick people and the words "Ward is a butt head," and he shakes his head, his lips rising into a slither of an amused smile.

"alright professor Ward," she rolls her eyes but she can't help her little smile.

"I'll just put the food in the microwave," they both look up at the man a little red in the face.

"thanks Phil," Skye smiles and Grant nods at him.

They finish studying an hour later. "Want me to heat you up your food?"

"No I'm fine, I'm going to take a shower and then go over to Kara's, you can have my share too if you want, I'll probably won't be back til sunday."

"Right," Skye nods.

"Are you seeing Jemma this weekend?"

She shrugs.

"Plans with her boyfriend again?"

she bites down on her lip, "Me and Jem aren't really talking..."

"Oh... I'm here if you want to talk about it..."

she bites down on her lip, "...Not right now, but thanks" she gives him a small smile.

"Alright... if you need anything just call me, I'll see you sunday," and he kisses her cheek before going up the stairs.

"Cya Ward," she sighs and turns round to the kitchen to heat her dinner. She's left in a weird mood for the rest of the evening.

0000

"Grant?" she frowns as she wraps her hoodie around her. she had skipped down the stairs into the kitchen to find the man sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Kara had work to do so I came home early."

"right," she nodded going to the cupboard.

"Wanna do something today?"

"Uh okay... we could study? I know how you love that" she teases.

He rolls his eyes, "You've been working hard, you deserve some fun."

"Really? do you even know what the word fun means?" she raises her eyebrows at him.

"I mean I have known to have had fun a few times in my life, so yeah sure".

Skye laughs before her tongue catches between her teeth in contemplation. "Get your trunks on we're going swimming."

0000

"I like to think I'm a fish," Skye blows bubbles into the sea as she floats on her stomach.

"Right," he nods with a frown.

"You should try it, it's pretty fun."

"I'm fine being human."

"Or robot some might say."

"If I were a robot the water would have destroyed me by now."

"Not neccessarily."

Grant rolls his eyes, "Fine I'm a robot, whatever you say Skye."

"I like when you're agreeable."

"I'm far more laid back than you think."

"It was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad," he smirks.

"You're an idiot," she lazily splashes him with water.

"are you just going to stand there?"

he frowns, "What should I be doing?"

"I don't know? swim? float? it's kinda weird you just standing there, like I'm a dog you've let off the lead."

he laughs, "no you're a fish remember."

"Well stop being some frigid seaweed and come be a fish with me,"

"frigid seaweed?" he smirks in amusement.

Skye splashes more water at him but he manages to block the attack with his hands and then his back goes in the water and soon he's bobbing along the calm waves.

"Will you always do what I tell you?"

He rolls his eyes, "I can't win can I?"

"Fraid not," she smirks.

"there's some truth to that you know? I don't have a lot of fun, I've never had the time I guess..."

she looks in Grant's direction. She doesn't know what he means by that since she doesn't know much about his background, only what Phil's said, which isn't a lot accept for that he had had a bad start, but she'd never dig for anything, she knows how hard it is to open up about crappy childhoods.

"Well I can teach you," she says playfully.

He laughs, "that'd wouldn't be bad," and she smiles.

They go quiet for a while, eyes both shut as they enjoy the gently bobs of the ocean.

"Don't you and Kara have fun?" she wonders outloud.

"Yeah, I mean we go to dinner and to musuems, we talk about the books we've read and our jobs and the law in general... but if you mean do we do stuff like go out dancing? than no..."

Skye laughs, "you're such a nerd."

Grant rolls his eyes.

her teeth catch her lip, "Do you want to go dancing?"

"I can't say that I do."

"We should go dancing."

he opens his eyes and frowns to see that Skye is right in front of him with a grin on her face.

"No, no Skye, no." and her smile widens as she silently begs him.

"We're going dancing aren't we?"

she nods, "We're going dancing Ward." and he bows his head in defeat.

0000

"It's loud."

"Well it is a club."

"Still it doesn't have to be this loud."

"Alright gramps, want me to take you home and tuck you in?"

"We'll try this out first but make sure you get me home before my bed time," he quips.

"Sure thing, so that's in half an hour right?" she teases, bumping his arm.

0000

They're sitting in a booth, Skye's twerling the straw on the finished drink and Grant's leaning back on the cushions.

"Do you go to clubs often?"

"Me and Jem did sometimes..." she bites her lip.

"You miss her..."

she nods and quickly wipes away a tear. "I probably shouldn't be drinking."

"Do you want to leave?"

she shrugs, "we're meant to be having fun and I haven't even seen you dance yet."

"Skye..."

She nods, "Alright."

"I'm sorry that was such a bust."

he shrugs, "honestly I'm glad to have gotten out of it."

she pushes him playfully, "You don't care about my feelings at all, do you? you just wanted to leave."

"Maybe," he smiles while nudging her back.

"Jerk. One day I will get you to dance."

"I wish you all the best."

"Shut up," she bumps his arm and he can't help the smile rise on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighs, "honestly? there's not a lot to talk about. Jemma spends every waking day with her boyfriend and I barely get to see her anymore..." she racks her teeth over her lip. "I've been ignoring all her texts, I don't want to talk to her... it's just, I'm the one who'll be there if things go to crap, and she knows that... she should know that she's doing something wrong..."

"too lovestruck to realise?"

"maybe," her teeth sink down into flesh as the tears she had been fighting, stream down her face.

"hey," Grant somewhat awkwardly pulls her into his arms.

"She's a crappy friend," she mumbles into his side.

"I know... I'm not one for friendship advice but you probably should talk to her about it soon..."

she nods, "I will... I just don't want to yet."

"Whenever you're ready."

she looks up at him with teary eyes, "thanks Ward." he looks back at her and thumbs away a tear.

She could lean in and kiss him right now, that is if he wasn't with Kara and it wasn't so weird. Why is she thinking about kissing him? She is in a vulnerable state, and it's Ward, it's weird, it's extremely weird, She quickly buries her embarrassing thoughts and leans out of his embrace before bumping his shoulder.

"lets go home butthead," she mumbles.

he shakes his head in amusement, "is that my nickname now?" he raises his eyebrows at her.

"''fraid so butthead," and he rolls his eyes.

 **so that's chapter 4, in many ways I don't know what I'm doing haha just seeing where it goes and enjoying it while trying to make it make sense in my head. let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks are hectic. Phil and Grant spend their time trying to close a deal that will make big bucks for the firm while Sky actually manages to get a lot of studying in for her finals in January, so they hardly get a chance to see each other, and if they do it's only ever briefly in the morning, because the rest of the time is spent working or sleeping.

It's the firm's Christmas party and it's the first time they've all been in the same room together for more than a few swift moments. Phil's chatting away to his receptionist who Skye had always thought he had a thing for and she was sure the feelings were mutual. It was about the one thing that was managing to make her smile. She loves the idea of christmas; snow, christmas tree, lights, decorations, hot chocolate with marshmallows, presents and practically eating for two (well that's what her and Phil's christmases have always looked like, even in the beginning) but that wasn't how things always had been and there's still a melancoly sadness surrounding the holiday.

"Not your usual annoying self today," he sits down on the chair next to her lightly grazing her shoulder with his own, it's not a malcious joke by any means, they're past that it's just that he's never known how to get through to her (sober) without some sort of quip. She laughs with a hint of sarcasm but it's short lived.

"Christmas is stupid."

Grant chuckles as he puts a piece of sushi in his mouth from his plastic plate. "I agree."

There's slight amusement in her laughter this time as she nicks a cracker off his plate, Grant does nothing to protest.

"My mum died around the christmas period..." she chokes and turns away from him, she finds it hard to open up to anyone let alone to Grant for some reason, she doesn't quite understand.

"Hey it's okay I'm not going to make us play chinese whispers and tell everyone your business," he nudges her gently and gives her slight playful smile.

Skye laughs, a short one but it's there. "It's almost been 5 years, and I have a great life now it's just... my mum had been sick since I can rememeber, the medication helped but then she'd stop taking them and take them again, I thought she was okay though, the episodes hadn't been that often but then one day I think she lost all control, walked out in the road without shoes on and just a night gown, the driver said she didn't look and it was too late... We planned to buy a christmas tree that day," she looks up to try and keep it together, bites down on her lip but she's unable to stop the tears from falling.

Grant wraps his arm around her and presses a kiss to the corner of her face. "Do you want to ditch?"

Skye nods, "What about Kara?"

"I'll message her in the care."

"That's a really good boyfriend move," she nudges him.

Grant shrugs, "It'll be okay, she knows that you're important to me."

A slight tickle runs up her neck and she squirms it away, she doesn't understand herself sometimes.

"One hot chocolate with 100 marshmallows," he put the cup down beside Skye as he comes to sit next to her with a milk-less coffee in hand.

"Dude you gave me like 5" Grant laughs and blows on his on coffee.

"I find it hard to trust people, you probably know that by now..." her teeth rack over her lip. If they're going to have a heart to heart she might as well pour it all out.

"yep, I did," he nods and nudges her playfully, to which Skye smiles and then carries on.

"I didn't want Phil to get hurt, for some guy to come into his life that had altria motives. You came in with your posh suits and your arrogant persona and for all I knew you could be some kind of spy here to destroy the firm." Grant chuckles and then Skye joins in.

"I'm defintely not a spy."

"I think I know that now double O, 7," she nudges him playfully.

"I was jealous too... Phil is my one good thing, Jemma kinda but Phil is my constant good and I've grown to really love him."

"I've grown to like him a lot too." Grant nods.

Now it's his turn to open up.

"I know I look rich, well I kind of am but it's not been easy. I don't know what Phil's told you, but I was adopted by a military man, born in money, he wasn't the good kind... that's maybe why I seem like I can't relax or I'm arrogant. I could never relax and I needed to be tough. He's got dementia now, I visit him once a month even though I used to hate his guts he did do a lot for me too, but I do also resent him, I have done for years after realising his way wasn't the only way..."

"I guess we can be resentful together," she gives him a small sincere smill.

"Guess so... Skye, I'm sorry about your mum."

"I'm sorry about your crappy military father."

Grant shrugs, "he taught me to be strong."

Skye nods, "You make a mean hot chocolate by the way."  
Grant grins, "thanks."

They chat amongst themeselves, mugs in hand and things are almost jolly until they're not.

"Hello... we'll be right there."

"What is it?"

Grant runs his hands over his head.

"It's phil we need to go"

So much for the good. 


End file.
